


Roadside Assistance

by suzukaze (harimenui)



Series: Beholden [2]
Category: Till Death Do Us Part (Visual Novel)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harimenui/pseuds/suzukaze
Summary: When your car breaks down on a lonely country road, Marcus comes to the rescue.(Prequel to Never Think Twice)





	Roadside Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy this has been sitting in my drafts FOREVER and i got hit with the writing bug (via procrastination on a school research paper l o l)
> 
> anyways, i've decided to make a series out of these fics called 'beholden'! due to school, updates might be few and far between, but i'll try my best. as i said in the summary, this is a prequel to never think twice, so please check that one out if you'd like a little more info on this particular MC & marcus~
> 
> Marcus belongs to @ElectricPuke!

You groaned loudly, slamming a hand against your steering wheel as your car shuddered to a stop. It was just your luck that you had decided to take the country roads home today, which were usually devoid of traffic. Unfortunately for you, that meant there was a possibility no one would come down this road for hours. You pulled your phone out of your pocket, looking to see if you even got service out here – barely. You would have to test your luck outside.

You felt a little hopeful as you stepped out, the pleasant weather the miniscule silver lining in this scenario. A loud ping came from your hand, which meant that you were getting service. You were excited for a moment before you realized you had no one to come help you. Moving to a new town far from your home meant no family or friends. You could shell out for a towing company, but you barely had enough money for gas this week. Tears prickled behind your eyes, partly from frustration. Another ping alerted you, and then another one. You looked down and felt your heart jump. Him.  
  
_Hot Cop ♥_ _: hope you’re having a good day beautiful xoxo_

_Hot Cop ♥_ _: what are u up to anyways?_

_Hot Cop ♥_ _: u okay??_

You should have figured it was Marcus. He was the only new person you had met and kept in contact with. A thought crossed your head – maybe Marcus could help. He was a cop, so surely he was trustworthy. You wouldn’t consider him a friend yet, but you had hooked up a few times. You bit your lip as you considered it. Nothing to lose, you thought.  
  
_(Sorry, I was driving! Not up to much. My car… kinda… broke down. I hate to ask this, but is there any way you could help me? I can pay you back soon, I just don’t have the money for a tow truck right now._ _☹)_

You hit send. You hated asking other people for help, but you didn’t know what else to do. You sure as hell weren’t going to wait alone in the country for hours. It was only a few moments before Marcus responded.

Hot Cop ♥: _oh shit, where u at? text me and i’ll be there ASAP_

You quickly opened your location app and sent him the information, making a mental note to change his name in your phone to Marcus at some point. Though, Hot Cop was a little funny when he sent you dirty messages. You leaned back against your car and sighed, glad your signal had lasted long enough for that exchange. The sound of a car was making its way over the hill, but it turned out just to be some asshole driving way too fast in a shiny sports car. You flipped them off as they drove past. It did make you a little nervous to be out here alone, considering all the stories about the forest. Supposedly, people had seen unnatural things out here. You shook your head – just ghost stories.

A few more minutes passed as you read a book on your phone. You looked up at the sound of a car again, a bright red Mustang coming over the hill this time. You felt a pang of happiness in your chest when you realized it was Marcus. He pulled in behind your car and you made your way towards him.

Marcus smiled at you as he got out of his car, though you could tell there was a smirk hidden in there somewhere. Your stomach twisted, though you weren’t sure if it was out of nervousness or excitement. You took a step towards him, hesitating for a moment before wrapping your arms around him in a tight hug. You heard him make a quiet gasp, but he quickly hugged you back. He was warm and he smelled amazing, some sort of musky but pleasant skin lingering on his body. A hint of vanilla, even?

“So, I take it you missed me?” He said, squeezing you tightly before lowering his arms, though he kept you close. You stuck your tongue out at him and nodded. You felt a little embarrassed that you had hugged him for so long.

“I’m sorry for dragging you out here.” You looked down, your fingers nervously tapping against your thigh. He chuckled and put his hand on your face, tilting it upwards. Your face flushed at the intimacy.

“No more apologizing. Shit happens.” He rubbed his thumb across your cheek. “I wanted to see you anyways! Lemme get a look at your car so we can get out of here.”

His hand lingered on your face for a moment more before he dropped it. You touched your hand to your face as Marcus walked away. In the short time you had known him, he managed to surprise you often. You looked over to him and found him already looking inside the hood. Somehow, he had already found the hood lock in your car, despite the tricky location. Another surprise to add to the list. Marcus grumbled loudly, and lifted a hand from behind the hood to beckon you over.

“What’s up?” He lifted his head at the sound of your voice. You couldn’t help but stare at Marcus, his toned body accentuated by the tight shirt he had on.

 “Your battery is dead. You need an oil change, too. When was the last time you got your car worked on?” He stood up and wiped his hands on his pants, one eyebrow up. Even if he wasn’t trying to be condescending, he sure sounded like it. You felt your face grow hot in response.

“… Recently. Look, I’m a broke college student. I do the best I can.” Marcus’s face softened in response, and he took a step towards you, gently placing a hand on your shoulder.

“I didn’t go to college, but I do know what it’s like to be broke.” He squeezed your shoulder, a little tighter than necessary. “Let me help you.”

“Are you… are you sure? I probably won’t be able to pay you back until next month.” He smiled in response.

“Well, you can pay me back in another way…” His free hand shut the hood of your car and he spun you around.

His hand dropped from your shoulder and went to your waist instead, his grip tight. He took and step forward and you moved with him, your back against the hot metal of your car. His free hand moved towards your neck, gently grazing it. Marcus’s presence was so powerful that you felt trapped, the sprawling forest in the country suddenly feeling miniscule. You looked up at him and he smirked.

 “No one will see us…” Marcus said softly, leaning down so his lips grazed your forehead as he spoke. His fingertips began to play with the edge of your thin leggings. A soft gasp left your lips as his fingers dipped below, rubbing slow circles on your hips. He nipped at your ear gently and you moaned again. He pressed against your thigh and you felt him, already hard. “It’ll be fun.”

Before you had a chance to respond he moved his mouth to your neck, giving it a gentle lick just beneath your jaw. You shivered under his touch, his fingers underneath your leggings dipping even lower. Another gentle lick turned into pressure on your neck, his mouth sucking at your flesh. He had never left a visible hickey before, they were always hidden away in only places you would see. He sucked harder, a tingling pain spreading across the area. He finally drew his mouth away, placing a small kiss on the fresh hickey and moving to your lips. He pulled his hand from your pants and you groaned in frustration.

“Mmm, looks like someone wants more.” His lips brushed against yours as he spoke. His hands moved to your wrists and he pushed you down onto the hood, although he could easily bend over you to reach your lips. His hands were gripped on your wrists tightly, maybe even tight enough to bruise later. You shifted underneath him.  
  
“Wait, Marcus, couldn’t we at least… I don’t know… Go in your car?” Being this exposed made you feel nervous. It wasn’t exactly public sex, but someone could drive by at any moment, no matter how low the chances were. He smirked before bringing his lips to yours, silencing anything else you might have to say. His kisses were soft at first, exploring your mouth gently with a few gentle nips. He moaned, grinding his crotch against your leg. His grip on your wrist tightened and he pressed in for a deeper kiss, his mouth crushing against yours. He finally pulled away, leaving you both gasping for breath, his grip on your wrists lax.

“God damn, you’re hot.” He said, biting his lip. You chuckled a little at his cheesiness. He stood up and looked you over, his eyes fixating on your chest. You had worn a shirt today that was a bit tight in that area, which Marcus clearly liked. He leaned forward and pulled your shirt up, exposing the lacy red bra you had on underneath.

“A-ah, Marcus!” You felt your face flush and tried to pull it back down, but his hand quickly caught you.

“Don’t you wanna pay me back?” He said, a fake pout on his face. He pulled your shirt back up and grinned, the fake pout quickly leaving his face. You didn’t have a response for him. His hands traced gently over your breasts, giving them a squeeze before he pushed your bra up. You felt goosebumps grow on your skin at the exposure. Marcus cupped a breast in each hand, running his finger over your nipples until they grew hard.  
  
“Good girl.” He purred, pinching them lightly. You groaned loudly and shifted underneath him. He leaned forward and took one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking on it as he played with your other nipple. His gentle sucks turned rough and you moaned, his mouth moving to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment. You grabbed him by the hair and pushed his head up, the sensation growing overwhelming. His face was dark with lust.

“I don’t think I can stand it anymore.” Marcus said, standing up again. You looked down again, his cock outlined in his tight pants. You sat up as he unzipped his pants, his cock finally springing free. No underwear, you noted. He reached a hand out towards you and helped you stand, your legs feeling a little dizzy. You went to move to your knees, but he stopped you.

“I REALLY can’t wait anymore.” He said, his voice low. He gave his cock a few pumps before turning you around and pressing you against the hood of the car. You heard a loud ripping noise and gasped as you realized he had ripped your leggings open. He didn’t say anything as he pushed your panties aside, his fingers testing your entrance to see if you were ready. You were dripping wet and he moaned as he rubbed his fingers against you. He removed his fingers and you felt his cock a moment later, head gently rubbing your entrance. You were hot, so hot, and you pushed back against him, begging for relief.

“Kitten…” He said softly, before pushing into you. Kitten – that was a new one. You barely had time to think about it before he pushed into you again, his pace slow. His thrusts were long and deliberate, making you squirm against him. He pulled out completely, the tip of his cock just barely touching your entrance.

“Beg for me.” He said, rubbing his head in slow circles. He was the one who was just begging, the vague thought of the need to be in control passing your mind. Probably just a sex thing, you figured. You moaned softly at a thrust into you again before he pulled out. “I’m waiting…”

“Fuck me.” You said quietly, a little shy. He had never been like this before, it was a new side. You weren’t very experienced with dirty talk, but he seemed to love it. He pushed in halfway before pulling out agonizingly slow, nerves burning. “Please fuck me, Marcus.”

“Mm, that’s good for now. You’ll learn.” He slammed into you and you screamed, mind buzzing with pleasure. He was so thick, his cock filling you out completely. You moaned as he continued to slam into you, his pace unwavering. The fabric of his pants was creating a light friction burn against you, but you didn’t care. He put one hand on the hood to steady himself and put a hand in your hair, fingers lost inside your curls. He pulled your head up and you moaned. A gentle sting, but not painful. You moaned in pleasure as he pulled again. “Talk to me, kitten…”

“A-ah, you’re so good, Marcus.” You managed to get out between moans, and he gave a light tug to your hair in response. You were about to say something else before you heard something you were dreading, and your eyes grew wide as you watched a car drive over the hill. Marcus must have seen it as well as his thrusts faltered for a moment before he continued slamming into you at a brutal pace. “Marcus! We have to stop!”

He pushed your head down in response, not enough to hurt, but enough to shut you up. You moaned loudly as he pushed in deep, deeper than he had been before. There was nothing you could do, you thought, your nails scratching against the hood of the car. As the car roared past it honked and Marcus laughed. It was that asshole sports car from earlier. You wondered if they had come back for you… A groan from Marcus interrupted your thoughts.

“I need to see your face.” Marcus growled, pulling out quickly. He turned you around and pulled you up, He was panting, but didn’t look like he was anywhere near finished. “C’mere…”

His large hand grabbed yours and he drug you towards your car, opening the door to the backseat. You took off your ruined leggings before climbing in, figuring they would just get in the way. It was surprisingly spacious, though you weren’t sure how Marcus’s large frame would fare. He climbed in first, pushing the seat back as far as it would go. He patted his lap, his cock glistening with a mixture of his precum and your juices. Your legs were shaking as you climbed in, and he shut the door behind you. You climbed over him, your entrance hovering over his cock.

“Your turn. Take your shirt off, too.” You grinned, and he winked at you as he whipped his shirt off. He wasn’t easy to phase.

“Please baby, I need you so bad, I wanna be in you.” He locked eyes with you as he said it, hands tight on your hips. He could have pushed you down if he wanted to, but he was enjoying this. You moved down on him slowly, savoring the sensation. Marcus threw his head back and groaned loudly. You finally reached the bottom of his cock, the sensation of fullness feeling different from this angle. He looked at you again and licked his lips.

You started to move slowly, watching Marcus’s face twist in frustration. He needed more, you knew that. Sweat was glistening on his forehead, and his face was flushed. This was the first time you had seem him truly worked up, and it was a sight you would savor. Marcus moved to wrap his arms around you, pulling your bodies close. His skin was burning hot, but it felt good against yours. You finally started to increase your pace, the want in your body no longer able to handle teasing.

“You’re so good baby, so good.” Marcus whispered as he moved his hands to your ass, gripping it tightly as you rode him. You gripped his shoulders, admiring the muscle and tone of his body. Marcus let out a small moan as you tightened yourself around him. You increased your pace again, using his shoulders as leverage. You could feel his legs shaking with pleasure as you fucked him.

“Baby, I’m gonna cum… Please let me cum inside you.” His hands squeezed your ass again and you pushed yourself to finish him off. You were getting breathless now, Marcus’s sexual stamina outpacing yours by far. You tightened around him again and Marcus suddenly clamped his hands down on your thighs, a loud groan coming from him. Your insides felt hot as you felt his cock pulse inside you. Marcus moaned again.

“Kitten, let me help you too. Turn around.” You obeyed Marcus, turning so that you were facing the same way as he was, and you lowered yourself back onto your cock. He was still hard. You had noted the first time you slept together Marcus had little to no refractory period. He reached an arm around to touch your clit and you moaned, still sensitive. He thrust gently as he worked your clit, his soft but skillful touches quickly bring you to orgasm as you clenched around his cock once again. You shuddered again, pleasure coursing through your body.

You both sat for a moment, breath loud and bodies sweaty. Marcus moved first, gently taking you off him and guiding you to the space next to him. You dropped your head onto his shoulder and sighed.

“Well.” He said. “I think I might owe you for a car cleaning.”

“And?” You looked at him with a raised brow.

“Anddd… the leggings. I’m sorry, baby. Couldn’t help it. I have some pajama bottoms in my car you can borrow.”

You stuck your tongue out at him and he stuck his out in return.

You sat in silence for a moment before he pulled you close, tilting your head towards him. He looked serious.

“I just want you to know, if you want a relationship, not just fuck buddies, I would be down for it.” He said softly.

“Down for it?” You said, giggling. “Hmm. I think…”

You placed your hand on your chin, tapping it thoughtfully. Marcus looked surprised for once. “I think I’d like that.”

You felt him breathe a sigh of relief. “I knew you’d say that!”

“Oh, shut up!” You said, hitting him in the chest lightly. He tilted your head towards his, lips capturing you in a kiss. He pulled away, and gave you a kiss on the nose. “Stupid hot cop.”

“What was that?” Marcus said, a deep laugh coming from his chest. You hit him again lightly, embarrassed you had accidentally said it out loud. “C’mon, babe. Let’s go back to my place. Just wait for a sec, I’ll get you those bottoms.”

Marcus patted you on the head before he got up, not bothering to put his shirt back on. You watched as he walked back to his car, back muscles glistening underneath the sweat. You felt lucky. He was sweet, caring (maybe a little too much so), and god damn hot. Someone this special, you thought, doesn’t come around very often. Being his girlfriend wouldn’t be the worst thing that could happen, would it?

**Author's Note:**

> btw, the scent marcus is wearing in this fic is jazz club by maison margiela which smells absolutely amazing (but by the fireplace is the best!!)
> 
> [who was in the fancy car? who are those rumors in the forest about?? you can make up your own guesses for that one... :)]


End file.
